


Wade Wilson: Professional Babysitter

by Larrypotter



Series: Littles Are Known [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Tony, Because it wouldn’t be a real fic without come tears, Crying, Cuddling, Daddy Wade, Disney, Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Just jumping right in there because Tony Stark needs all of the love, Little Peter, Littles Are Known, Peter is also a little shit, Protective Wade Wilson, Teddy Bears, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson deserves all of the love, Wade would’ve set the tower on fire without Jarvis’ help, bathtime, clint is a little shit, everyone is a little shit, hes the best - Freeform, little Tony, little clint, naps, pacifers, somebody save Wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrypotter/pseuds/Larrypotter
Summary: Wade loses a betNow he has 3 littles to look after[and or, the author really loves the idea of Wade Wilson struggling to look after 3 littles]





	1. Part. One

**Author's Note:**

> A fourth installment to the Littles are Known universe and I honestly cannot get over Wade with Little Tony, or littles in general. I’ve had this plot stuck in my archives since November 2016 and I’ve onky gotten round to actually kicking my ass to do it now. I don’t know how many parts they’ll be, probably around 3.
> 
> This features;
> 
> Baby Tony   
> Toddler Peter   
> Little kid Clint 
> 
> When this is done I’m working on relationship developments that have occurred between the likes of Wade/Peter, Natasha/Clint and eventually Steve/Bucky.
> 
> Please tell me your wonderful thoughts and enjoy!

Sometimes, Wade should listen to the voices at the back of his head, those voices that are usually strung up on mocking him, knocking his confidence down a peg or two when he decides to do unholy, unnatural, unrealistic batshit insane events such as blowing himself up. But that's the problem, those voices in the back of his head, voices that have been present for a lot longer than Deadpool himself, aren't usually the most reliable sources of information, of thought or opinion. Because 9 out of 10 times, those voices are nothing but demons, dementors, daunting reminders of his life that he longs to forgive and forget.

This, however, is a perfect example of those 1 out of 10 times that the voices in the back of his head turn into a voice of wisdom, of advice and lectures of actions that Wade _should_ swerve away from, _should_ pack up his gear and turn the opposite direction and _should_ never look over his should at. But Wade Wilson is rebellious, he's ambitious to a certain extent that when he gets something in his head, an idea, a thought, he isn't going to drop it all just because a voice says that it's a bad idea, a voice that is usually so taunting into Wade doing the bad idea in the first place.

Don't get him wrong, the idea itself isn't the off putting part - because as much as he likes to deny the fact that changing pull ups and wiping running noses is revolting, which it is, spending genuine time with littles brings happiness to the Daddy's heart - Wade just hates the idea that he is in this position, the prospect of babysitting not just 1, or 2, but 3 littles, came from losing a bet and Wade Wilson hates losing.

And so, that's how Wade ends up now, with a backpack swung over his shoulder and gripping the hand of a very energetic little whose tugging on Wades arm will have it ripped away from his shoulder if it continues. Peter is energetic, bouncing on the pavement beside Wade, tugging excitedly at his hand, and by extension his arm and the rest of his body, vibrating with anticipation for his Daddy to just _hurry up and cross the road to the tower!_

"Daddy, hurry up! Clint and Tony are waiting!"Peter is tugging at Wades hand just a little bit harder, pulling the older man forward who was previously lost in his thoughts. Wade stumbles, caught off guard, and allows for the little to drag him towards the tower that awaits for Wades babysitting services.

"Okay, okay, they aren't going anywhere."He rolls his eyes, nodding at passing security, avoiding eye contact with certain staff that are rummaging in the lobby of Avengers Tower. Wade is well accustomed to spending time at the tower, with or without Peter, so despite the fact that he's no stranger it still doesn't mean he's not uncomfortable in this type of setting.

"But they could be! Clint is always going places, like in the vents an' stuff. And 'Tasha was saying that Tony is sometimes walking, Daddy, the baby is _walking_ , not well but _still_!"

"Please don't say stuff like that,"Wade pales because if that's the case, Wade is going to need to grow an extra set of eyes on the back of his head and maybe a couple of extra arms as well. They are all a handful on their own but usually having Clint in a bigger headspace who is always keen on lending a hand is helpful and having Baby Tony unable to walk is an even larger reassurance to Wades poor soul.

"It's true!"Peter is dismissing of his Daddy's worries and nerves, letting go of his hand once in the elevator and it takes to immediately taking the pair to he communal floor."Hello JARVIS!"

"Good Morning, Peter, Mr.Wilson."The A.I Is greeting and Wade has to stop himself from correcting the A.I because no matter how many times he tells Tony, or JARVIS or even Phil that it's Wade, not Mr.Wilson or Mr.Pool, it goes nowhere.

"JARVIS, isn't it true that Tony is walking?"The little is asking, bouncing on the balls of his feet and staring up in wonder as the caregiver beside him grumbles swears under his breath at how persistent that he little can be at times, always wanting confirmation.

"I swear to god, your answer better be no."It's an empty threat because Wade has nothing to threat the A.I with, unlike Tony who would be ranting and raving about all sorts of downgrades contractions that he could transfer JARVIS into being.

"Unfortunately, to Agent Coulson, Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers dismay, young sir has grown into the habit of often copying Clints actions, which do include walking and climbing."JARVIS admits Wades worse nightmare, a hint of amusement in the A.I's voice if that was even possible. It's a difficulty that everyone in the tower has to endure, including JARVIS himself, because as easy as it was to keep an eye on an immobile little Tony, it's a lot more difficult to do so now.

"Daddy, do you know what that means? Do you? Do you? It means little Tony can play big boy games!"

"Well I don't know about that, honey. He's still a baby and sometimes babies like Tony can't keep up with all of the games that you and Clint usually get up to."Wade tries and soothes, wrapping an arm around his little whenever Peter pouts and whines slightly because he never gets to play all of the fun and cool games that he plays with Clint but with Tony."But if you ask him, maybe he'll be up to it, you'll just have to be careful."

"I'm always careful, Daddy!"Because he is, Peter _always_ makes sure that he's ultra, super duper careful when he's with Baby Tony! Always!

"I know, honey, it's not you that I'm worried about."The caregiver tries to cover up his worries with a chuckle but it's halfhearted, followed by a bite on his bottom lip in nervousness and eyes pleading for help towards the ceiling to some nonexistent God. Wade thinks the absolute world of Clint, but goddamnit, he's a hyperactive handful and is probably loathing the idea that Tony is mimicking him like a shadow.

Before Wade has anymore time to psych himself up for the upcoming day ahead of him, the elevator doors are opening and Peter is sprinting out and onto the communal floor. Wade has to shake himself off, from head to toe, before he follows after his little. 

As always, the communal floor is in chaos from arguing little to consoling adults and everything in between. Wades senses are haywire, from touch, scent, sight, sound, hearing every little drip of water through the copper pipes in the walls to smelling food from two weeks ago that still lingers on the sofa. It's all so overwhelming, and it's the reason why Wade keeps refusing Tony's invitation to take up a floor at the tower, it's all just too much for him.

"Uncle Wade! Uncle Wade!"There's a chorus of chants from around the open spaces room, followed by Wade being attacked at the legs by an on-the-move Tony who has his arms wrapped around Wades legs and waist from where he is on his knees.

"Hey, Baby."Wade has a grin on his face, running a hand through Tony's soft brown hair just as the little looks up at him, all bright eyes and wide smiles which is a good start to the day. If Tony is happy, there everyone is happy because that's just how the world works, or the separate world that is Avengers Tower."Where's your Daddy, buttercup?"

Tony is pointing in the direction of the kitchen, his other hand wrapped in the material of Wades pant leg and seemingly not too keen on letting go. Luckily enough, Wade doesn’t have to have the struggle of moving without disrupting Tony because Phil is entering the room, his appearance calm and collective but Wade can sense the undertone of panic, see the beads of sweat building at his left temple, hear the frantic beating of his heart.

“Phil, I-“

“Wade, it’s so great to see you, and I’m not being rude but I do need to go. Natasha will brief you on everything- don’t look at me like that, I know you have a little of your own but each little is different, I know, I know.”Phil swoops down into a half crouch position, pressing a bountiful of kisses to Tony’s face, making the little scrunch his face up and give a muffled giggle from behind his paci.”I love you, Angel, I’ll be home by Dinner. Be good for your Uncle Wade.”

“Always good.”Tony pouts, eyebrows scrunching up, insulted that he actually needs to be told to _be good_.

“Of course you are, Angel.”Phil is planting one more kiss upon Tony’s head before he’s getting up, offering Wade a sympathetic smile because god knows that he’s going to need it before calling out to the rest of the floor that he’s going.

Natasha’s frantic exit is due to the fact that she’s heading out to Bavaria, where Steve is currently stationed on his own at a lookout post for the Winter Soldiers whereabouts. Wade doesn’t know all of the details, and only what Tony has told him or what Peter knows, but it’s a complicated affair that Wade really doesn’t seem to be interested in getting involved with, but he’s willing to aid them if need be in the future.

Natasha isn’t exactly fond of Wade, something to do with being and old flame a time ago, but she trusts him enough to know that under the layers of self-hatred and aggressive forms of revenge, Wade has a pretty soft heart for a guy that kills for a living. And he’s excellent with littles. Clint and Peter are running circles around the adults with foam swords as Natasha tries to point out certain elements that Wade needs to take into consideration, which he grumbles and complains about because he’s no amateur.

“JARVIS will lend a hand, I’m sure, but just in case. Clint needs a nap, and he probably will tell you that he doesn’t and that he’s too big for a nap, but trust me, you don’t want to deal with a tired Clint. Also, Tony is sort of very mobile at the moment, so look out for that, he’s also gotten into the habit of copying everything that Clint does, which Clint hates so good look with that.”Natasha is moving as she speaks, digging out stuck teddies from the backs of sofas.

“And how do I deal with that?”Wade asks, shuffling forward just a smidge which makes Tony whine and grip tighter around his legs and waist from where he remains clinging.

“You don’t,”She shrugs, giving Tony a smile which makes the little mimic behind his Paci.”Just keep Tony happy, Clint occupied and Peter satisfied. Easy.”

“Easy,”Wade echoes in monotone, watching as Natasha swings a duffle bag over his shoulder and calls out to the two littles that are running about the communal floor with their foam swords and screeching war-cries. Clint skids a stop just in front of Natasha, hastily throwing his arms around her in a goodbye hug before he’s running off in the opposite direction, while Peters hug takes a little longer before he too, is running off after Clint.

Natasha presses a kiss to the button of Tony’s paci, chucks the littlest under the chin before she’s off, giving Wade an almost sympathetic type of look but it’s overshadowed by the smirk that graces her lips as the elevator door closed and Wade is stranded with one little gripping at his waist and two others causing ruckus throughout the entire floor.

Worse case scenario, Wade has to deal with an argument between the littles, most likely between Clint and Peter or Clint and Tony. It always happens, because sometimes Peter forgets to share and sometimes Clint is very dismissive of the fact that Tony is just a baby and is very much is awe with everything that Clint and Peter do.

“Right, lets start off with som- Tony?”Tony is no longer gripping at Wades waist when the Daddy looks down to address him, hoping to scope the little up and coddle him for the rest of the morning while Clint and Peter play, which sounds ideal. Instead, Tony has crawled his way towards the other side of the room where Clint and Peter are in the middle of a foam sword fight.

“Play?”

“Tony, you can’t play, there’s only two swords.”Clint is claiming, skill fully hitting the side of Peters own sword which makes the other little jump back in shock just a little. Peter puts his sword down slowly, a small sort of frown on his face.

“He can have my sword, and then we can all swap-“Peter tries to negotiate because he doesn’t want Tony to be left out on all of the fun and games and playing bandits is so much fun! Plus, Tony looks super sad! 

“No, we can’t, Tony’s just a baby.”Clint is dismissing the littlest little that sits on the floor before them, looking frustrated whenever Peter fails to lift up his sword to continue their fight.”Lift up your sword, Peter!”

Peter is hesitant with his actions, sparing a glance towards Tony whose Paci has now fallen out, lips turned down into a deep frown and eyes glassing over, and then back to Clint who has a look of fierce determination on his face. Under pressure and with eager to enjoy his time, Peter is lifting up his sword and continues with the sword fight with Clint, his thoughts derailed away from his concern on baby Tony and back to the fighting.

Tears are building up in Tony’s eyes and luckily enough, Wade could sense them before they actually appeared because he’s across the room and swooping the little into his arms immediately. Tony jerks with surprise, half way between sniffling and full on tears at being rejected.

“Oh, Baby Boy, why don’t we play some games instead.”Wade bounces the little on his hip, rocking them as he moves towards the sofas where there’s a collection of different large and small cars and colourful blocks.”We can play with some of your cars, or maybe we can play Hulk?”

“Hulk?”Tony’s eyes light up as he’s set down onto the carpeted floor, Wade kneeling down a couple of feet in front of him, tipping the box over to reveal the mountains of colourful wooden blocks.”Let’s play Hulk!”

“Are we making this into a competition?”Wade asks as he collects some of the wooden blocks and tries to make space to start building them on top of one another. Tony nods his head because if there’s one thing Tony likes, it’s beating his Uncle Wade at building towers.

“You build, I smash.”Tony points and declares as if Wade doesn’t understand the rules of their game, where they stack blocks on top of one another and then Tony gets to smash them. The caregiver gives a small laugh, apologising, before they both settle into their tower building.


	2. Part. Two

Playing Hulk, Wade has only started to realise, can get very repetitive once you have built and rebuilt blocks upon one another before smashing them down, especially when one is playing Hulk for the last 2 hours with a very little little who seems to think the game is the best thing since sliced bread. Tony loves Hulk, and while Wade had started off with a fond interest in the game that had Tony's face split with an adorable grin, there's only so much building blocks and smashing them down that he can take and he's pretty sure he's at the end of his tether.

However, despite the slight insanity that Wade is experiencing while stuck in the time loop of _Hulk_ , there are some _massive_ benefits of the game, one of which includes keeping Tony happy and occupied which is a massive bonus. It doesn't take a lot to keep a little Tony happy and occupied, but it's something even more when he's enjoying himself without being a 'bother' to the older littles that are currently playing spy around the communal living room, with Wades watchful eye and interjecting's when Peter tries to cheat with his webs or Clint tries to climb into air vents.

It's not that Tony goes out of his way to get on the nerves of the older littles, it's just that Tony doesn't understand that sometimes, they don't want to have to take things slow and gentle just to let the baby play along. Wade, as a Daddy, sees where the likes of Clint is coming from, but also as a Daddy, he can see where the likes of Tony falls short of joining in and having fun with Clint and Peter as neither are exactly willing to tone down their fun.

Don't get them wrong, from what Wade has seen and been told, Clint _adores_ Tony. He'd not only been fascinated when presented with a new playmate, but caught with a sense of big brother like proudness that he had eagerly jumped into the roll of being. Tony was not only someone he could maybe play with, but he was someone he could protect too, show him how to play all of his favourite games or watch all his favourite films and help steal cookies out of the cookie jar before nap time. But as a big brother, he can easily be very dismissive as well.

"I think it's time to play a new game."Wade tries to suggest just as Tony knocks down an astonishing 20 block tower while screaming a muffled _**HULK**_ behind a Captain America themed Paci. The blocks scatter across the carpeted area and Tony is quick to lunging forward to grab them away and repeat his actions, content with pretending he hadn't heard his Uncle Wade. Before Tony can grab at a special red block, Wade is picking it up and throwing it in the box that it belongs to, a signal for tidy up time which Tony does not take lightly.

"No!"

"What do you mean _no_?"Wade is more amused than annoyed as Tony pouts and whines, a playful grin on his face as he continues to load wooden blocks into the big tub that they came out of, ready to switch to a different activity before lunch time, and hopefully spend some time with the other little boys too. Wade also hopes, with incredible ambition and optimism, that he can find an activity that all three littles will enjoy together.

"No, no, no!"Tony's entire face is scrunched up because he's not done playing Hulk yet! There's so many different ways that Tony wants to build his block towers and now Uncle Wade is putting them all away. It's not fair! What frustrates Tony even more so is that he can't find the words to process what he's feeling, frustrated with himself and with his Uncle Wade, Tony is throwing the wooden block across the room.

"Hey, we do not throw toys in this house, mister."Wades voice is low and stern, a voice that Peter has often claimed is his true _Daddy Voice_ , when he's not being goofy and making weird sounds to entertain him during bath time.

"Tony went potty, Uncle Wade."There's a voice very suddenly shouting from across the room, followed by Clint appearing from out behind a cabinet, dropping his toy nerf-crossbow onto the wooden floor before racing over to where the two are sat on the carpeted area. The older little is falling to his knees on the carpet behind Tony, fingers reaching down the waistband of Tony's joggers.

"Gah- Go 'way!"Tony is nearly screeching as he tries to bat Clints wondering hands away from the hem of his very comfy jogging bottoms that his Daddy has put him in that early morning, soft and cosy and grey in colour. Tony had proudly chosen his clothes that morning, thank you very much.

"See, it's pink."He points out matter of factly, the waistband of the Diaper indeed showing a thick diagonal pink line to show that it's been used. Clint has been the witness of many a Diaper change, and he knows Tony enough that he's very shy when it comes to them, and also very dismissive of his own needs, not wanting to disturb other people for the change.

"Huh,"Wade is a little dumbfounded at being taught by a little of the ins and outs of a diaper, not exactly used to them but not being a stranger to them either. Tony is flushed pink in embarrassment, already making a move to crawl away when he's caught by the waistband of his joggers and pulled to a sit with a disgusting sort of sound."You should've told me sooner, Tony."

"If I may interrupt, Young Sir has grown into the habit of not alerting a Caregiver of his own needs, including the likes of a necessary change. Might I suggest activating the monitoring system that is accustom to Young Sirs additional needs?"JARVIS is suddenly speaking up, making himself known for the first time since Wade and Peter were in the elevator, haven been monitoring the antics of Clint and Peter the entire time.

"So you're saying you have a monitoring system in place and didn't think to let me know?"

"If I may remind you, Sir has established a state-of-the-art monitoring system within my programme that monitors Sir and all those who occupy the buildings general needs and health, something in which you are familiar with. At this moment in time, your heart rate has exceeded its usual beat of 95 bpm to an astonishing 120 bpm and your blood pressure vitals have risen to-"

"I get it, you're fucking extraordinary."Wade huffs out, feeling a little embarrassed that he actually had the audacity to undermine either Tony- and furthermore, JARVIS's- intelligence, getting up onto his feet and lifting Tony into his arms without a problem.

"Stop, Uncle Wade!"He screeches behind his paci, causing it to fall out of his mouth as he whines and thrashes in his Uncle Wades hold because he is not a happy bunny about this _at all_! Clint had no right at all to be pointing out that he has went potty, he knew perfectly well and did not want anyone knowing at all, thank you very much, because he's a big boy and he does not need Clint to make him feel littler.

"Thanks little dude,"He gratefully takes the pacifier out of Clints hand that he picked up off of the floor, stuffing it into his pocket for the mean time until he can get a clean one."JARVIS, can you keep an eye on Peter and Clint while I change Tony?"

"I wanna help, I'll help!"Peter is jumping out of a toy box on the far side of the room, giving up his hiding spot in his and Clints game of Spies.

"You're supposed to be undercover!"Clint hisses, distraught that Peter has just given up his position in their game, even though technically, Clint did so when he went to help Wade. However, this is Clints game and he's the _oldest_ so he can do whatever he wants."We were playing!"

"Can play after."He shrugs, running after his Daddy who has proceeded to walk down the hallway towards the spare nursery, grabbing onto his Daddy's free hand to accompany him. Clint is caught between shock and anger, glaring at the back of Peters head as he walks down the corridor away from where they were previously playing their game. Peter can be so irrational and it's so annoying!

And don't even get him started on _Baby_ Tony.

The common floor nursery is spacious and kitted our to the max with all the supplies that you need from diapers to change of clothes to new pacifiers, stocked and prepared by Tony for any little in the building that needs supplies. There's a changing table and cribs, a play mat and toys and an anointing bathroom. It's spacious and well put together but it's not as homely as Tony's nursery on his floor.

Wade is carrying Tony towards the changing table, a changing mat already placed upon the table as he lays him down onto it, frowning in slight sympathy at the whines and displeased sounds that come from Tony.

"Hey honey, we're gonna get you feeling all nice and clean again."He shushes, rubbing his hand in a soothing motion on Tony's clothed tummy, looking over towards Peter who is gushing at some of the toys left on the nursery floor."Hey Pete, want to grab a Paci for Tony?"

"Okay Daddy!"Peter is stopping what he is doing to rush over to chest of drawers next to the cribs, opening the second draw down where he knows some of the Pacifiers are kept, new in their packets. Peter grabs one, leaving the draw open as he spots something of his interest lying in the crib. Knowing that the item will cheer Tony up, the little is carefully plucking it off the cribs bed.

"Thanks, Baby."Wade smiles, planting a kiss on peters forehead when he's handed the Pacifier, easily popping it into Tony's mouth which seems to quieten the very fussy and embarrassed little. 

"Hi Tony Baby! Look what I gots!"Peters face is suddenly very close to Tony's own, all toothy grins and crinkled eyes, pulling back only slightly to present him with his blankie, grubby and dirty from hours of being trailed across the floor, having food spilt on it, used to wipe up juice, drooled on in his sleep. It's base colour is white and baby blue with little animated duckies splattered on it, it's colour faded to more of a grey tone than white.

Peter is very eager to be helping out his Daddy look after baby Tony, especially when he sees his Daddy struggling to keep him happy and as well because Peter really does love to make himself helpful and useful. Sometimes, Peter wishes that he had a little brother, much like how Tony is Clints little brother, despite how many times Clint denies any attachment to the baby whatsoever. But, Peter also knows that his Daddy really couldn't afford a little brother for him, especially how much he struggles already.

Also, Peter is very much sure, he likes being the centre of his Daddy's entire world and wouldn't really be up for sharing his Daddy's attention to another little, especially a baby. So Peter is very much okay with helping out with baby Tony because it's the closest thing he'll get to a little brother _without_ stealing away any of his Daddy's love from Peter.

"Give him the blankie, Pete."Wade coaxes, seeing how frustrated Tony is becoming with the delaying of the change plus being denied his blankie. As soon as Tony had snatched it out of Peters grip, he's hiding his face behind the grubby material, hoping for it to make him disappear from this terrible situation he's in.

"Mommy said that he's not allowed his blankie 'cus it needs'a be washed."Clint makes himself known on the room, looming by the door frame with a scowl etched onto his features, watching as Tony hides behind the grubby material of the treasured blankie.

"Your Mommy also told me not to let you suck your thumb, yet I still let you do that, don't I?"

"I don't suck my thumb!"He flares up rather quickly, body tensed in anger and face flushed in embarrassment because he _doesn’t_. He’s a big boy and big boys don’t suck their thumbs, that’s _baby_ stuff.

"Okay, Squirt."Wade rolls his eyes in fondness, taping down the side over Tony's tummy before he pats the soft muscle fondly."All done. That wasn't so bad, was it sunshine?"He smiles down at a still hiding Tony, amused at the adorableness of it all as he decides to help put Tony’s jogging bottoms back on.

" _Now_ can we play spies, Peter?"The eldest little is getting impatient as he watches Peter lend his interest on helping his Daddy with looking after Tony, strangely finding this more fun than their game of spies. They had just been getting to the really awesome and cool parts too! Clint has been looking forward to playing with Peter all morning and now he wants to play with the baby? That’s so unfair!

"How about you let Tony play a game with you both, while I make some lunch."Wade tries to suggest, lifting Tony back onto his hip after washing his and Peters hands in the anointing bathroom.

"How about no."

"How about a timeout?"Wade may be a sucker for the most part, but he’s not afraid to give out timeouts, even if it is mostly a threat.

"You can't give timeouts, only my Mommy and Uncle Phil can."Is storming behind his Uncle Wade down the hallway back to the main living room, stomping as hard as he can on the wooden floors, making his anger known in ways other than the way he’s talking. Even Uncle Steve doesn’t give timeouts which means Wade _defiantly_ can’t.

"Well I'm you're Uncle Wade and I'm pretty sure that entitles that I can give you a timeout. Or would you rather I let your Mommy know that you're not only being very mean to Tony, but that you also suck your thumb when you shouldn't."

"I'll play with Tony Baby. W-we will play cars! O-or rescuers!"Peter chirps, throwing himself down onto the ground beside the toy box to find some toys that Tony can play with.

“Peter! You're playing with me!"

"It's oka-"Tony tries to speak up over the slight commotion, muffled behind his Paci and the blanket he has pressed closely to his face.

"I-I already played wi'h you."Peter points out quite matter of factly, very stubborn and bullheaded at this moment of time, grabbing onto one of Tony's arms to make a point of himself."Now I play with Tony too."

“So what’s it going to be? Play along with Tony and Peter or time out in the kitchen while I make lunch?”Clint is smart, he knows there could easily be a third option where he can play on his own away from the two _babies_ and have fun playing big boy games, he also knows he could easily act along as if he’s interested in playing with baby Tony because time out is not a favourable option.

“ _Fine_. He can play.”


	3. Part. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took AGES to write and I’m so so so sorry. I’ve got another two parts planned (:

As a Little, and a much older little at that, Clint finds that he has a lot more power than he had once thought he would have, especially in the case when he is stranded in the company of other littles that fall into younger headspace than yourself. And even at that, the power that a little has over a caregiver is one that is remarkable because so quickly you can make what you had been denied with the threat of a wobbly lip and wet eyes, not that Clint _cries_ , but if he did, that is.

It had took an awful long time to figure out what Clint's classification had been, mostly because the personality that was attached to him as a functioning kid, teenager, adult, was that the same of a 7 year old, no matter his age, the situation of the surrounding. It was just how he was. He was beyond childish in personality, always finding ways to wind people up, annoy, make fun of, quick with a change of emotion, not willing to share, short attention span. It was all in his file when being measured for a classification, and under that information had been in bold red letters; **_BASELINE_**.

Which is something utterly ridiculous when looking back now, but it had been a different time when Clint had been pushed to be measured, a time where it had been more acceptable to present as a neutral or a baseline, depending on the region you lived in, and taboo to be anything else, never mind a little. And Clint was fine with it, of course, because it meant that his childish behaviour was nothing more than a childish personality.

It had only been through a S.H.I.E.L.D medical after a particularly nasty injury, resulting in multiple broken bones and a severe concussion that things had begun to line up easier. Clint had been admitted for a classification re-test, admitted only through the disguise that a baseline ought to be retested 10 years prior to their original on terms of no change to their classification, overlooked by a senior Agent. And it was then that everything finally seemed to click more perfectly into place.

Clint scowls at the baby's in front of him, watching the way that Peter fawns and coos at Tony who seems to bask in the attention, rosey cheeked and wide doe eyed. Clint doesn't really know where his anger lies, if it's because Tony is being so much of a _baby_ or if Peter is, even if he's supposed to be only a year or two younger than Clint. Or maybe, it's something more. But either way, Clint doesn't want to play baby games and if he's eldest, he's in charge of what they're playing!

"If you want to _play_ , you have to keep up."Clint finally breaks his silence, continuing his deathly scowl as Tony and Peter turn their attention to where he stands, arms crossed over his chest in a very defensive stance.

Uncle Wade has retreated to the Kitchen to start up Lunch, an obstacle that the Daddy has yet to overcome because he has never been the biggest chef and ever since having Peter in his life, their diet has consumed of mostly Mac N' Cheese and Take Out. With that, he's started earlier in order to give him enough time in case he needs to start over and has taken the majority of JARVIS' attention with him, leaving Clint to cause utter most mayhem.

"He can keep up! You can, Tony Baby, can't you?"Peter is nodding energetically, looking between Clint and Tony who is seated on the floor beside the toy box. He had been very engrossed in the story that Peter was telling him, watching as Peter jumped from side to side to express action based parts of the vivid story, making explosion sounds with his mouth. Tony's eyes now widen.

"I-"

"Because I'm not slowing down for a stupid baby."

"Am not a baby."Tony now owns his own scowl because he is not a _baby_. Sure, he's the youngest and everyone has grown into the habit of calling him a baby for that fact alone, but his headspace is not a baby and it makes him so _mad_ that Clint keeps saying that he's one! Clint is supposed to be his big brother, he's not supposed to be so mean _all_ of the time!

Because he usually isn't, which is the sad fact that Tony always reminds himself, that any time that there's company over that Clint switches so quickly from being his best friend to suddenly being an enemy and makes Tony feel so sad and alone. When they're together, Clint is always so willing to play with him, to watch Disney films and cuddle on the sofa at nap time but as soon as Peter or anyone else that isn't their secure family unit comes round, he switches so quickly.

"We're playing Adventure,"Clint declares, looking down at Tony and then over to Peter whose mouth falls open, eyes widening in excitement as Tony looks utterly confused. Before he can ask, Clint is already opening his mouth to speak, going to rummage through the toy box."It's like hide and seek but harder."

Clint pulls out a bunch of toy guns, nerf guns to be exact, piling them up onto the floor with the correct nerf pellets. Tony watches with wide eyes as Peter scrambles for one of them, grabbing a hand full of the foam bullets and stuffing them into his pockets.

"You're not allowed to leave this floor an' if ya' get hit, you're out."Clint explains very vague, throwing a hand about the place and hoping that the rules will stick because Clint and Peter have played this game plenty of times before.

"I'll go with Tony!"Peter suddenly, very loudly, declares, reaching out a hand to pat at Tony's head, fingers patting down his corkscrew curls much to Tony's dismay. Clint is extremely good at this game and Peter _really_ Baby Tony to win which means that they _have_ to pair up! Peter knows some really good hiding spaces and he's also got use of his web-shooters just in case, even if Daddy says he shouldn't use them unless it's an emergency.

"No. Tony has to go on his own."Clint declares rather forcefully, watching the way that Peter opens his mouth to argue and Tony's eyes widen, ready to exclaim his own type of protest because Tony would rather not venture off on his own, it seems quite frightening.

"But-"

"You said you weren't a _baby_ , Tony. You don't need Peter to come with you, do you?"The older little raises his eyebrow at the baby, filling his chosen nerf gun up with as many foam bullets as it can hold, the rest being stuffed into the pockets of his shorts. Clint has a good shot, there's no need for so many bullets.

"No, no I don't."Tony finally huffs, finally grabbing one of the Nerf Guns from the floor and a couple of foam bullets too. With as much grace as a baby elephant on ice, Tony is pulling himself off of the ground and onto his two feet, holding the Nerf Gun close to his chest as he stares intensely across at Clint who seems to look almost bored.

"Fine. JARVIS, set a timer for 5 minutes."And off are Clint and Peter in opposite directions, eager to find a good base spot to begin their game of 'Adventure' where they can stuff some of their nerf gun pellets and hide if need be, leaving Tony stranded in the middle of the living room. JARVIS has projected a countdown clock on the living room wall and it untimely clicks in his head what he has to do.

It takes great difficulty for Tony to move at such a fast pace with a gaunt between his legs, holding the plastic gun closely to his chest as he tries to think of a good place to hide because really, Tony would rather have a great hiding place where Clint and Peter can't find him than actually participate in the game.

Because to be honest, Tony would've been perfectly fine to play blocks or cars on his own because Tony has been his own favourite company for years before his Daddy came along, or even that of having other littles to play with too. Or even to help Uncle Wade in the kitchen, but he hadn't wanted to be a hindrance and his Uncle Wade seemed to _really_ want them all to play together, even if that does mean playing games that Tony doesn't really want to play but will because he'll do anything that Clint wants.

Which is ridiculously cute because when Tony is little, he really does think the world of Clint as he's been a big part of Tony coming to accept himself as who he truly is and as much as his Daddy and Aunt Tasha has helped with that, Clint had taken him by the hand and allowed him to embrace his little side, from their point of view. Which had been astonishing and so welcoming and it has Clint settled in a special place in Tony's heart because of that, even when he's mean and bossy and hateful.

Tony finds himself in one of the storage rooms, filled with objects that neither are wanted on any of the floors or to be thrown away. With that dilemma, Tony had created a room purely for the fact of storage, at easy access on the Common Floor and therefore accessible to everyone just in case Clint wants that Nintendo 64 he once won on a biting war on EBay or Steve is looking for a frisbee that had been thrown into the room after a sunny day at the park.

"I'll hide here,"He murmurs to himself, lips barely parting as he spots the sofa that had been tugged into the room, torn and burnt at the arms. Tony sometimes really regrets opening up the tower for the rest of the Avengers, mostly because on more than one occasion, he has to go around to order replacement furniture after a game night gets out of hand.

The little manages to tuck himself behind the sofa, crouching behind the furniture with the gun tucked close to his body, positioned in an angle that will allow him to shoot for the door if anyone comes in and ventures further. There's not a lot of light in the storage room, it's very dark and dusky, tucked at the back of the floor and without natural light. Tony knows if he turns on the lights that it become a dead give away of where he's hiding and that will ruin the game. Tony doesn't want to ruin the game.

The little wants to participate, maybe just a little, and it's only because he so desperately wants to make Clint and Peter happy. Peter is so eager to play with him all of the time and Tony feels rather guilty that Peter gets lumbered with playing baby games with him rather than big, scary adventurous games that he's interested in. 

And so, Tony will wait in the storage room, hidden behind the couch. Even if it's dark, and Tony is shaking in fear and there's scary looking objects on the shelves. He'll wait and he'll play and he'll prove to Clint that he's not a _baby_. 

 

 

 

 

 

The klaxon had sounded 3 minutes ago, according to the last time that Clint had peeked through the grate to watch the timer that JARVIS had projected on the wall. Upon the Klaxon sounding, JARVIS automatically re-set the timer, a limit of time of 15 minutes for their game until it's called to an end, a rule set up by Uncle Phil and Mommy after Tony had gone missing, being extra good at Hide and Seek. It's a stupid rule and Clint _hates_ it. All for the stupid baby.

Because so what if Tony had gone missing for hours, it hadn't been days, or weeks, or months. He had been in the tower, _somewhere_ , Clint has been on many missions before where he has disappeared for a lot longer than a few stupid hours. They had found him eventually, tucked behind an old sofa in the Storage Room, a common hiding place that Tony favoured when he was hiding, and that's where Clint was heading. Through the vents, of course.

Even if he's technically not supposed to be in the Air Vents, especially not when he's little. It was a number one rule, whether that be while he was little or while they were playing games because Peter and Tony always kicked up such a fuss when he used the vents as a mode of transport while Peter wasn't allowed to use his webs and Tony his gadgets. But whatever, Clint doesn't care, he's the boss of the babies while Uncle Wade makes lunch. 

Clint shuffles his way through the vents, memorising the tower off by heart. He had made sure the evening that Stark had invited them to live in the tower to snoop around, and most importantly know his way around through the vents. It's rather dark in here and Clint hopes that nobody can hear the clunk of the plastic Nerf Gun hitting the metal of the vents as he shuffles and grunts his way through them.

He spots Tony rather quickly from his place in the vents, the blue glow of his Arc Reactor making him prominent in the otherwise darkness of the storage room. The older little has himself plunged into stealth-mode, tongue sticking out between his lips as he works quietly on opening the vent latch to push open the bars enough to fire his nerf gun, successful in his attempts as he positions his nerf gun at the back of Tony's head before smirking.

"Boo!"

Tony screams and Clint jolts in surprise at the achingly, painfully loud sound that comes out of Tony, banging the back of his head against the metal of the vent and sending his Nerf Gun clattering down the wall and smashing to the ground. Tony is fearfully scrambling from behind the couch, tripping over his own two feet. Tony falls. Face connecting with the hardwood floors with a painful slap.

He begins to _wail_.

"Oh no, oh no, Tony it's okay, Tony, it's okay! Look it's me, it's Clint, I didn't mean it-"Clint is panicking, trying to get himself out of the vent to console his little brother, nearly falling out and hurting himself because he really does hate it when Baby Tony cries and he really _really_ hates it when he's the reason that he's crying.

There's a sudden crash down the hallway before the door of the Storage Room bursts open, flooding it with light. It's Uncle Wade, looking flustered and panicked at the so sudden alert that JARVIS had gave him just as he was finishing the Grilled Cheeses he had been spending ages to perfect, alerting him of an incident, as if Wade hasn't heard Tony's scream to begin with. 

"Oh Tony."Wade is rushing into the room, JARVIS switching on the lights just as he grabs the little and hoists him into his arms, cradling the wailing little close to him as he shushes the pained sound. And really, Tony doesn't even know if he's trying out of being scared or out of falling, or maybe both because his face really does hurt now, but he can't stop!"Oh honey, it's okay."

Clints face heats with an embarrassed blush, his eyes falling to the stare at the hardwood floor rather than to look up at where his Uncle is comforting Baby Tony, only looking up when Peter is skidding into the room, his nerf gun hitting off of his chest of where it dangles, eyes wide and confused.

"What happened, Daddy, I heard a- Tony Baby!"Peter gasps, his eyes welling up with tears at the pained cries coming out of Tony, the sight of him clutching ahold of his Daddy enough to tell Peter how distressed that the Baby Little must be. His eyes dart to Tony, then to the floor, to Clint and back before he lets out his own pained, concerned sound."Is he hurt? Is he bleeding? D-didn't he break-"

"Break?"Clint freezes, his eyes unbelievably widening in fear as he urgently looks up at his Uncle and Baby Tony because what if he made Tony break his nose? Or is arm? Or his eye socket? Or hurt his chest? Or damaged the Arc Reactor? Or-

"No, of course not! Nothing is broken! Isn't that right JARVIS?"Wade is saying loud enough for the AI to hear him over Tony's sobs, trying to soothe the wailing little as best as he can, rocking him side to side as he looks hopefully up at the ceiling, feeling Peter tug at the sleeve of his jumper and noticing Clint trying to inch out of the room.

"Despite being extremely distressed, Young Sir has all but received a slight inflation to the nose."JARVIS is informing, calming Wades jittery nerves and fears for a moment as he visibly deflates, giving Peter a tight smile of reassurance which does nothing to wipe the sad look on his face.

"See? Just a small knock on the nose, everything is okay, yeah?"Wade whispers into the littles hair, whispering small murmurs for only Tony to hear as he holds him tight, eyes landing on a certain little.

"Clint!"Wade raises his voice at the little that tries to escape the room, causing him to jolt in surprise, almost faking the surprise of being taught trying to sneak away and hide somewhere in the vents. There's two sets of eyes glaring at him, one of that being his Uncle Wade who continues holding a slowly quieting Tony in his arms, and that of Peter who is all accusing glares and raising anger.

"I didn't mean it! I didn't! I was only playing!"

"Playing _what_ exactly?"

"Adventure, Daddy."Peter answers, deciding to hold up the abandoned nerf gun on the floor that Tony had dropped rather than the one that hands from around his neck, showing it off to his Daddy who looks displeased with the choice.

"You should know better than to play such a game with Tony. He's just a Baby."

"I- I didn't- I'm-"He begins to fall over his words, his own eyes begin to wet with upcoming tears of frustration and embarrassment and full blown shame for being so mean to his Baby Brother and causing him to get hurt and to cry for painfully and fearfully. He had only been playing, Peter and Clint scare one another all of the time when they're playing games, especially games like Adventure or hide and seek because they get to use their special skills! Clint hadn't thought Tony would react so badly, especially not like this. 

"Go to the living room, now. Both of you."

"But Daddy, I didn-"

"Peter, baby, just do as I say."Wade stresses not unfriendly, and Peter can hear the desperation in his Daddy's tone and see the stress that begins to build and he kind of feels bad, like really super bad because Peter had also really wanted to play Adventure so it wasn't all Clint's fault. With one more glance at Baby Tony and to the open vent the remains behind where his Daddy stands, Peter is racing out of the room after Clint who had already obeyed and exited, his head lowered and feet heavy to drag. 

Wade sighs loudly, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Tony's head as they stand in the middle of the storage room, soothing the distressed little and seems to be a lot calmer than he had been moments before, but still rather upset from the quiet sobs and hiccups that continue. The caregiver looks towards the wall, where the metal grate of the vent has been pushed open and Clints Nerf Gun lays broken on the hardwood floor just below and he can already feel a migraine begin to pulse. 

So much for thinking he could have a peaceful afternoon ahead of him


End file.
